March On
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Post 2007 Movie verse Two sentient beings made planet fall on Earth after hearing the message from Optimus Prime. Damage in planet fall, the two beings was in a place unable to fix themselves or in the right area of where they received the message. A


Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Post 2007 Movie verse) Two sentient beings made planet fall on Earth after hearing the message from Optimus Prime. Damage in planet fall, the two beings was in a place unable to fix themselves or in the right area of where they received the message. A young man name Joshua Tate, who lives out in the middle of no were, found the two beings in a junk yard in the small town he live just miles away from. He becomes part of the beings quest to get fixed up and find Optimus and the rest of the Autobots.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ – songs/radio speaking

March On  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

It was the dead of night when two "mentors" crash lands in a huge junk yard in a small town deep in vast deserts of Arizona. Then suddenly the two "mentors" transformed into to huge sliver robotic beings. They looked a bit beat up. One had dull blank optics while the other had bright blue ones. "_My sensors tell me we're not in the right place..._" the one with the dull optics said as he "looked" around. Suddenly the other one tapped him on the shoulder. "_**-heavy sigh-**_ _What is it, Bluestreak? Cause if you want to "tell" me something then it's going to be hard when my optics systems are still down._" The second, called Bluestreak, grabbed the first's wrist and pulls him over to two old cars parked near by. One was a very beat up old black Mustang, and the other one was blue 1984 Chevrolet Corvette. Placing the first's hand on one the old black Mustang. "_Oh, so that's what you want to "tell" me._" The first said "_Nice work Bluestreak._" The second puff up his chest in a quite proud matter. "_Let's do this before these "Humans" Optimus spoke about in his message find us like this._" The second nods as he placed a hand on the first's shoulder before the two started the next thing they need. The first scanned the Mustang while the second scanned the Corvette.

- - -

It was a beautiful Monday morning in the middle of nowhere. At a dude ranch called the Last Chance Ranch, the owner, a young man called Joshua Tate walked out of his house on the ranch and over to his truck that pulled a long flat bed trailer. "Hey Mr. Tate!" called one of his younger ranch hands "Going to get some new old beat up cars to fix up?!"

"Yep, you make sure the horses get feed while I'm gone, Mike." Joshua said as he got in his truck.

"Yes sir, Mr. Tate." Joshua smiles as he pulled out of his driveway and drove out of the ranch and down the long and winding road towards town, passing the Arizona desert life along the way.

- - -

It wasn't long until Joshua came into town and pulled into the entrance of the local junk yard. "Morning Joshua." An old man greeted him as Joshua pulled up, stopping his truck, and getting out.

"Morning Todd." Joshua greeted him "Go anything for me today?"

"I got a couple of old junk cars yesterday. They're in back. Why don't you go and have a look."

"Thanks Todd." With that Joshua made his way towards the back of the junk yard. What he saw first kind of surprised him. There on the ground was two VERY large craters. "SAY TODD! WHAT HAPPEN BACK HERE?!" he called out.

Once the old man came over he too was shock. "Man, that's odd. Those wasn't there yesterday. I wonder what happen?"

"I asked you the same question..." Joshua started until he saw the two cars he always dreamed of fixing up. "Sweet! How did you get the old Mustang and the Corvette?!" He race over to the two old cars and started to look them over.

"Thought you might like them. They are in pretty bad shape but I know you can fix them up like new." Todd said with a smile, he was still very confused about the two craters on his property. Joshua was acting like a kid at Christmas as he drooled over the old cars before him.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, Joshua." Joshua grinned.

- - -

After awhile, Joshua got the two cars on tied down to his trailer. He couldn't wait to work on them! With a huge smile he was soon headed back to his ranch. He whistled cheerfully as he drove back. After awhile he soon dove back up to his ranch, and with some help form most of his ranch hands, he get's to two cars into the old barn where he dose his side works other then running his ranch. He wanted to get to work on the cars, but he had some other stuff to do first... He gently rubs his hands over both hoods of the cars. "I'll be back soon to get to work on the two of you." he said with a smile "You two will be as good as new as if you just came off the lot." With that he left.

"_What a strange human..._" the black Mustang spoke "_He talked like he KNEW what we were._" The Corvette roared its engine in reply. "_I wish there's a way to contact Optimus and there others so they know we're here._" The other used his engine to agree. "_You know you have to find a better way to communicate, Bluestreak._" The other revved his engine again. The Mustang made a huffing sound from his tail pipe. "_Bluestreak..._" At that moment Joshua returns into the barn. He smiles at the two old cars that sat there.

"Okay with one of you wants to go first?" he asked with a smile.

"...The way you keep talking everyone will think you're crazy talking to two plain cars..." a voice suddenly spoke from the black Mustang "And I don't care who goes first but pretty soon both us must get working well again."

"Eh?" _I must be losing it._ Joshua thinks _I must be. Cars can't talk._ He began work on the Mustang.

Just as he opens the hood and started to mess with the engine... "Hey stop that; that tickles there."

"Huh?"

"I said that tickles." the voice spoke again. Joshua blinked. Suddenly the Corvette's engine started that sounded like laughter. Joshua looked over.

_That one must have faulty wiring..._ Joshua thinks as he stop working on the Mustang and came over to the Corvette.

"You're one strange human." the voice from the Mustang spoke again. He jumped.

"Okay, what in GOD is going on here? Is this some kind of joke? Cars don't talk man!" Both cars "laughed" at that. Joshua started looking around. "Okay guys nock it off. Where are you guys hiding?" There was more "laughter". "Where's the hidden cameras?" At that moment, to his surprise, the two old cars that stood before him started to shift and turned. He backed away. "Jesus Christ!" At that moment, there standing in the place of the two old cars, was two huge robots. The one that was the Mustang had dull dark optics. The other had bright ones. But both still looked damage. "Eh?"

The one that was the Mustang, cross his arms over his chest. "We're NOT plain cars..." he said in a serious matter "We're robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron." Joshua fainted. The one that was the Corvette stare worriedly before turning to look at the Mustang.

After a couple of minutes Joshua moans a bit as he came to, to see the two robots still standing there. "Oh man...I thought I was dreaming..." he said as he stares up at them from his position on the floor.

_**It's what he said.**_ (1) It came from the one that was a Corvette, and it was smiling.

"No...I'm not dreaming..." Joshua said "I'm dead...."

The one that was the Mustang looked a bit confused. "Dead? Cease to function?" He twitch before he collapsed on his hands and knees.

Joshua looked worried as he came over and gently poked the bot. "Hey...dude, you okay?" he asked.

_**Your gonna shock the monkey.**_ (2) Came from the Corvette again.

Joshua looked over at the other confused until the first made this sound like a computer rebooting and then it started to move. "Hey you okay?" Joshua asked.

"Yes...I just need to reboot my systems. What you said earlier mess up my logic processor."

"Sorry dude, I didn't know." said Joshua "I just didn't know the two old cars I picked up are really robots."

"We're NOT robots. Like I said before we are robotic organisms from a planet called Cybertron. If you want, you can call us Autobots for short."

"Okay...."

_**Oh I'm an innocent man!**_ (3)

"So what's wrong with him?" Joshua asked "Why is he playing with the radio?"

"Bluestreak and I got damage during our arrival here. The planet fall damaged his voice processor."

"Oh so his name is Bluestreak?" Joshua asked as he looked over to the bot that was called that. Bluestreak nodded while giving him a thumbs up. Joshua looked over at the first. "So what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"My optics systems that's all." The first said as he pointed to his optics.

_He must mean he's blind._ Joshua thought. "So what's your name, dude."

"It's Prowl. I'm second in command of the Autobots and military tactician to Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime?"

Prowl nods. "He's our leader and high commander of the Autobots." He explained "It's his message is why we came to this planet."

"Wait there is more of you?" Joshua asked. Prowl nods again. "So how many are you that's here?"

"Not sure. But as fare I can figure is only Optimus and a few members that were in his troop to find the All Spark before the Decepticons do."

"Wait, hold on a sec. All Spark? Decepticons?"

Prowl sighs. "I guess we need to explain that too." he said as he "looked" up at Bluestreak "Bluestreak, bring up the hologram."

_**Roger Dodger.**_To Joshua, Bluestreak must have use a clip to one of those new Star Wars movies. Suddenly a hologram shot from Bluestreak's optics, covering the surrounding area they were in, in this huge hologram of a war torn Cybertron. Prowl then explained everything, to Megatron and to the All Spark. Joshua just stare in complete shock even after Prowl finished up explaining everything.

- - -

Meanwhile, in a state miles away, in an old rundown military base fare from any human contact was now being used as a temporary base for Autobots as a thank you for them. To Autobots it was fine for now with the small amount of Autobots that were there on Earth. Optimus stood just outside of an empty air hanger that was currently being used as a command room. He was staring up at the blue sky a bit worriedly, he sifted to one foot to another for a minute, but he never stops staring at the sky above him. For now there were only four of them left on Earth after Jazz being kill in the battle at Mission City. He didn't like the low numbers they had just incase more Decepticons decided to come to Earth. As far as he knew the only Decepticon still left on Earth was Barricade, and the lone 'Con at the moment haven't shown his aft in weeks after the final battle. Starscream was also alive, but no one had seen the seeker either, and some were afraid that Air Commander had left Earth to find more Decepticons. Not that some would join with him cause everyone on both sides knew Starscream to be a backstabber and had always tried to overthrow Megatron, even though all the ideas he came up with never really work. Optimus made a robot equivalent of a human sigh. At that moment sounds of heavy foot steps came near behind him. "You are still out here?" It was his weapon specialist, the old mech Ironhide. Ironhide walked up until he was beside his Prime and notice the worry look on his commander's faceplates. "Optimus, is something the matter?" He had known Optimus long before he became Prime, when he was a youngling growing up in the Autobot base when he was just the creation of the old Sentinel Prime, who die long ago.

"It's nothing to be concern about..." Optimus said.

Ironhide didn't want no for an answer. "It's something. You can tell old Ironhide, you know that."

Optimus 'sighed' again. "I just hope will not the last, Ironhide." He said "If we are and more Decepticons come..."

"I never thought you would give up any type of hope, Optimus." Ironhide said as he took looked up at the sky "I'm sure there are some Autobots out there that haven't given up without a fight. I know of a fact that many are too stubborn to be killed that easily."

"I hope you are right Ironhide. I hope you're right."

(1) – P.O.D. – Here We Go

(2) - Peter Gabriel - Shock The Monkey  
(3) – Billy Joel – A Innocent Man


End file.
